The compact disc (CD), DVD, VCD are widely used to store the data. The reading of the data stored in the compact disc is done by a laser device. The quality of the data reading may be undermined by the fingerprints, dirt, or other foreign objects, which are often the main culprits of the mechanical breakdown of the laser device.
The conventional machines for cleaning the compact disc are capable of cleaning and drying a compact disc. The cleaning process of the conventional machines involves the manual spreading of a liquid cleaning agent on a compact disc to be cleaned in the machine. The compact disc is cleaned and dried by the machine. The liquid cleaning agent is made of a volatile liquid, which is harmful to the human skin. In addition, the volatile liquid gives off vapor, which contaminates the air of a room in which the cleaning of the compact disc is brought about. It is therefore readily apparent that the volatile cleaning agent is a health hazard unless the improvements are made on the operation of the conventional machines for cleaning the compact disc.